<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Его больше нет by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973071">Его больше нет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Open to Interpretation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Нат, где Клинт?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Его больше нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702598">after he's gone.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989vissy/pseuds/1989vissy">1989vissy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нат, где Клинт?</p><p>Наташа встретилась взглядом с Брюсом, обречённо вздохнув.</p><p>— У Камня души были некоторые правила, — ответила она, нервно усмехнувшись и проведя дрожавшей рукой по волосам.</p><p>А затем вышла из комнаты. Сейчас ей никого не хотелось видеть.</p><p>Она встретилась с семьёй Клинта после победы.</p><p>Было так больно видеть их всех, но в то же время Наташа чувствовала себя счастливой.</p><p>Она обняла их. Так крепко, словно тоже вот-вот должна была потерять.</p><p>И передала им, как сильно Клинт их любил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>